1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a transverse flux multiphase permanent magnet motor.
2. Description of Related Arts
Referring to FIG. 1 of the drawings, a schematic diagram of a conventional multiphase permanent magnet synchronous motor is illustrated. The conventional multiphase permanent magnet synchronous motor usually comprises a stator and a plurality of armature units distributed along the stator. Each armature units comprises a winding consisting of a large number of conductors. For this type of conventional armature units, the end portions of the armature units have extended lengths and may intersect with or overlap on each other. This construction causes great copper loss, the need of complicated insulation structure for each armature unit, and high manufacturing cost. Moreover, each armature unit may have magnetic coupling with other armature units, and this phenomena causes mutual inductance between the affected armature units, thus increasing the difficulty in controlling and ensuring the precision of the multiphase currents. On the other hand, this phenomena also causes long flux path and substantial stator iron loss for each armature unit. All these disadvantages substantially limit any significant increase or improvement in an overall efficiency of the conventional multiphase permanent magnet synchronous motor. At the same time, since the conventional multiphase permanent magnet synchronous motor utilizes the electromagnetic torque developed by the induction between the magnetic field generated by the permanent magnet rotor and the multiphase currents flowing through the stator, the torque density of conventional multiphase permanent magnet synchronous motor is relatively low, and this limitation in torque density substantially limits the range of applications of conventional multiphase permanent magnet synchronous motors.